


We agreed not to separate

by Colletti



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Family, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colletti/pseuds/Colletti
Summary: Fa Mulan and Li Shang recall the years of war together, when they fought side by side as husband and wife花木兰和李翔回忆起他们以夫妻的身份并肩作战的岁月
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Chinese. This is my first article about Mulan. The first page is English version and the second page is original Chinese.  
> Happy reading  
> 我是中国人，这是我的第一篇木兰同人，第一页为英文版，第二页为汉语原文。  
> 祝阅读愉快

Magnolia blossoming in the branches, the wind blowing in the face of the sky, magnolia flowers in the sky, as her name.  
He sat under the magnolia tree and gently combed her hair with a heavy jade comb. Since she came back from the army disguised as a man, she had long black hair again. At the moment, they were like a waterfall behind her, and like a black river. She let his fingers run through her hair, stroked and fiddled.  
They returned triumphantly once again and continued to live. The past of the war is fading away. He and she are much thinner than before the war, described as a little haggard, but there is no lack of happy faces on their faces.  
The armor rarely taken off during the war, the bandage for dressing the wound, and the coarse cloth clothes and trousers when going to bed at night all exuded the flavor of memory, and the long and arduous battle seemed like yesterday.  
The country coveted by the Huns once again fell into crisis and challenge, and their blood was boiling at the same time when they received the order to go out.  
When he and she changed their military uniforms and left home, marching in the sound of horse's hooves, the scales of bright red dragon leaped out of her bag like a fire belt, making them laugh at each other again.  
"It's going to be hard, Mulan. Are you ready?"  
"Of course, I'm much more tolerant of suffering than you think."  
The voice was firm and clear, and Shang knew the meaning of his wife's voice  
if you never leave me, i will be with you till death do us apart.  
The difference between this expedition and the previous one is that she no longer needs to hide the lines of a woman's body through her wide clothes, and no one will laugh at her for being short, narrow shouldered and sissy. There was always a look of encouragement and appreciation from him around her.  
From a captain to a general, he has rich experience, superb command skills and courage.  
She has feminine tenderness and delicacy, but not finicky.She has the quality of hard-working soldiers, but not the vulgarity of some soldiers.  
The fierce mosquitoes on the grassland are as ubiquitous as the air. The buzzing sound of their wings makes people upset. As long as they feel the breath of other creatures, they will rush up with enough madness to compete with the Huns and draw their blood like water. He and she stood in the grass for a while, the face and hands will float a number of red swelling, and a burst of unbearable itching.  
The night rain came fiercely. The strong wind brought the big raindrops to the ground. The camp gradually accumulated a piece of rain. The tent was also filled with muddy mud. The shoes drifted in the water like duckweed. They had to get up in the middle of the night to wash water outside the tent, and their clothes were soaked. The next day, he got up and changed his clothes. As soon as he got up, he fell on the ground again, shaking like drunk. Under the skin of his neck, there were pale blue blood vessels floating under the skin of his neck, and an unknown flush appeared on his cheeks. She immediately hugged him and pressed him close to his forehead, acting like a parent bird spreading its wings to protect its young.  
He caught a cold and had a fever. She kept close to him, and even occasionally fell asleep on her chin with one eye open. He burned like a piece of charcoal and could not take a bath, so she used a towel soaked in hot water to scrub his body again and again. Every time she wrung it out, she would try again and again on her own body, whether it was hot or cold, and whether the strength was just right, so as not to hurt him. He closed his eyes in a daze. Something flashed through his mind. She had been watching him from the morning until he took the medicine and went to sleep. All day long, she only had lunch.  
Every time after the war, he would go around in person to make sure that no wounded were left behind. At that time, when he raised his head, he saw her in a coma not far from himself. The trousers of her right leg, from knee to ankle, were stained with blood, and the nail cover of her right thumb had fallen off completely, and her flesh and blood was blurred. Without hesitation, he jumped off the horse and ran quickly up to her, pulling up her trouser legs to check on the injury. Her right leg kneecap next to the size of a coin blood hole, blood with the heartbeat of a stream of gushing, along the leg tilt down. Her eyebrows were twisted with pain, and her cheek, without any blood color, was like a transparent petal.  
Shang tore the clothes into strips and tied them close to her heart. He picked her up carefully and called for the doctor. The stitches that sewed the wound swam on her legs like a snake. Mulan lost her fingernail and wrapped the bandage after applying medicine. He could see the whole process clearly. His face was dignified. The thump of his heart seemed to jump out of his throat. The broken hair that could not be tied up was wet by sweat and stuck to the skin. It was not until she was out of danger that he reached out his right hand and pressed it on the left side of his chest and rushed out of the tent to wash her clothes.  
War is simply killing, cruelty and blood, not exercise. I don't know when someone will be shot through the body by flying sharp arrows, or be torn to pieces by cold weapons polished by fierce wild.  
Although he and she have long been accustomed to this kind of small life hanging on the tip of the knife, the neighing of enemy horses and the cavalry who spare no effort to attack still hang on their heads like sharp swords. The bloody weapons of Huns often appear in his and her nightmares. How many nights he woke up from his sleep. She did not care to rub her eyes. She wiped the cold sweat on his forehead with her hands and comforted him with sleepy voice that he was OK and went to sleep. When Mulan lost sleep because of stress, Shang held her in his arms and patted her on the back. His tall body always sheltered her from the wind and rain at her most sad and vulnerable moment.  
Nothing could separate them. He and she held each other out of the shadow of war, just as they huddled together in blankets on those cold, windy nights.  
They all remember the battle that ended with the defeat of the Huns, which made the Huns think twice before sending out troops. Knife light, blood spatter, bleak battlefield covered with warm colors, like flowers in full bloom in mid spring.  
On the way back to the capital from the battlefield, there are many resolute silhouettes inlaid in the gorgeous background color of the morning glow, which is extremely tall.  
Branches of Magnolia in the sun changing strange spot, lit up their faces of pride.  
"Tell me again." He said in a soft voice, there seemed to be some strength in his voice, calling for her memories of the past, "you dress up as a man and serve your father in the army."  
"Li Shang , I have told you dozens of times." Fa Mulan looked back. "That night, I saw dad find out the sword to prepare for enlistment. His injured leg hurt again. After they all fell asleep, I slipped into the ancestral hall, lit the light, cut my hair short, and stole my father's armor... "  
"Then you leave your hair comb as a farewell, and Mushu was sent by your ancestors as your guardian ..."

She smiles and nods, his face is infinitely close to her, and then he kisses her tenderly, opens her lower lip with his lower lip, his tongue glides in her mouth, and his kiss is as warm as before, as if in this moment, time returns to their hasty marriage ceremony in Qui Kong .  
As if a flame was burning around him, the air around him was taken away. Attachment and trust surged in two pairs of black eyes, which were glowing with love, and gradually floated onto his and her cheeks lit by smiles.  
The two necklaces were still with them. She drew closer to him, holding her white Pendant in her palm and pulling the black pendant on his chest. They were tightly attached to each other in her hands, forming a pattern of complementary Yin and Yang in Tai Chi. He held her hands, as if afraid that if he let go, she would disappear in the other side of the endless.  
He once again kisses her, the soft and gentle voice line is like the spring breeze in March, blowing through her heart  
"It's enough to have you in my life."


	2. the original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page is in Chinese  
>  本页为汉语原文

朵朵木兰在枝头绽放，迎面吹来的风飞扬起漫天的木兰花碎，一如她的名字。  
他坐在木兰树下，用一把厚重的玉梳轻轻为她梳头。自女扮男装从军归来起她就重新蓄起了乌黑的长发，此刻它们像瀑布一般披在她身后，又如同一川黑色的河流。她任由他的手指在自己的发丝间划过，抚摸着，拨弄着。  
他们又一次凯旋而归，继续着生活，战争往事正渐渐远去。他和她都比战前消瘦了不少，形容还有些枯槁，脸上却不乏幸福的欢颜。  
战时很少脱下的铠甲、包扎伤口的绷带、夜里就寝时的粗布衣裤都散发出回忆的味道，一丝丝沁入鼻腔，那场漫长而艰辛的征战恍如昨日。  
这个被匈奴虎视眈眈的国家又一次陷入危机和挑战，接到出征的指令时，他们的血液同时沸腾了起来。  
当他和她换好军装离开家，在嘚嘚的马蹄声中行进，鳞片鲜红的小龙像一条火带从她的包里蹿出，连珠炮似的发话，逗得他们再一次相视而笑。  
“会很苦的，木兰，你准备好了吗？”  
“当然，我对苦难的承受能力比你想象的强得多。”  
那声音坚毅清晰，他知道妻子的语调里包含着的意义：  
你若不离不弃，我必生死相依。  
这次出征与之前的不同之处在于，她不再需要通过宽大的衣衫将女性身体的线条隐藏起来，也不会再有人嘲笑她矮个子、窄肩膀、娘娘腔。她的身边总有他投来的，充满鼓励和赞赏的目光。  
从校尉晋升到将军的他已有了丰富的临战经验、高超的指挥技巧和身先士卒的勇气。  
她有女性的温柔细密却没有女性的娇气，她有士兵吃苦耐劳的品质，却没有某些士兵的粗鄙猥琐。  
草原上十分厉害的蚊子如同空气无处不在，嗡嗡嗡的振翅声让人心烦意乱，它们只要感知到其他生物的气息，就会以足够与匈奴相匹敌的疯狂扑上来，抽水般汲取他们的血液。他和她在草丛中站上一会的功夫，脸上手上就会浮起数个红色的肿包，还有一阵阵难忍的奇痒。  
夜雨来势汹汹，狂风携带着豆大的雨点砸落在地面，营区渐渐蓄积起一片雨水，帐篷里也灌进浑浊的泥浆，鞋子像浮萍一样在积水里漂流，他们不得不半夜起床向帐篷外淘水，衣服都被渍得透湿。第二天他起床换衣服，刚站起来就又跌坐在地上，摇摇晃晃像喝醉了酒，他颈部的皮肤下在剧烈的咳嗽声中浮起淡青色的血管，双颊泛起一片不详的红晕。她立刻把他搂抱过来，贴紧了他的额头，动作像极了张开翅膀保护雏鸟的亲鸟。  
他着凉发烧了，她寸步不离地守在他身边，连偶尔拄着下颌瞌睡都恨不得睁着一只眼。他烧得像块火炭不能洗澡，她就用被热水浸湿的毛巾一遍一遍为他擦洗身体，每次拧干拧干，她都会反复在自己的身上试着，是烫了还是凉了，力度是不是恰到好处以免擦疼了他。他昏昏沉沉地合上了眼，有什么在脑中一闪而过，她从早上开始就在守着他直到他服药后睡下，一整天只吃了一顿午饭。  
每次战后他都要亲自到各处巡视，确保没有伤员被落下。那一次他一抬起头就在离自己不远的前面看见了昏迷的她，她右腿的裤子从膝盖至脚踝都被鲜血浸得变了色，右手小拇指的指甲盖也已整片脱落，血肉模糊。他毫不犹豫地跳下马，飞快地跑上前去，拉起她的裤腿查看伤势。她右腿膝盖骨旁边赫然一个硬币大小的血洞，鲜血随着心跳一股一股涌出，顺着小腿倾斜而下。她的双眉因疼痛而扭在一起，没有任何血色的脸颊如同一片透明的花瓣。  
他将衣服撕成布条在她近心端扎紧，小心地抱起她，喊来了大夫。缝合伤口的针线游蛇一样在她的腿上游走，她失去指甲盖的手指敷上药后包好了绷带，整个过程他历历在目，面色凝重，心脏的怦怦声仿佛要跳出喉咙，未能扎起的碎发都被细汗打湿，黏在皮肤上。直到她脱离了生命危险，他才伸出右手在胸腔左侧按了按，匆匆钻出帐篷给她洗衣服。  
战争只是单纯的杀戮、残忍、鲜血，不是演习。不知何时，就会有人被飞来的利箭射穿身体，或者被由凶悍的野性擦亮的冷兵器撕成碎片。  
尽管他和她都早已习惯了这种小命吊在刀尖上的日子，敌军战马的嘶鸣、不遗余力进攻的骑兵还是像把利剑悬在他们头顶，匈奴带血的武器时常出现在他和她的噩梦中。多少个晚上他从睡梦中惊醒，她顾不上揉眼，用手擦净细密拥挤在他额头上的冷汗，用还带着困意的声音安慰他没事的，继续睡。在她因压力过大失眠时，他把她拥进怀里，轻拍着她的背。他高大的身躯永远在她最难过、最脆弱的时刻为她遮风挡雨。  
再也没有什么能把他们分开，他和她互相支撑着走出战争的阴影，正如他们在那些个寒风凛凛的晚上裹着毯子依偎在一起取暖。  
他们都记得那场以匈奴人惨败告终的战役，那场让匈奴出兵前势必三思而后行的战役。刀光四射，鲜血飞溅，萧瑟的战场铺满暖色，宛若鲜花怒放的仲春。  
从战场返回京城的路上，在朝霞绚烂的底色上，镶嵌着一个个刚毅的剪影，无比高大。  
枝头的木兰在阳光下变幻着奇异的光斑，点亮了他们脸上的自豪。  
“再给我讲一遍吧。”他柔声说着，声音中似乎有着某种力量，呼唤着她对过去的回忆，“你女扮男装，替父从军。”  
“李翔，我给你讲了有几十遍了。”花木兰回过头，“那天晚上，我看见爹爹找出了剑在为入伍做准备，他之前受过伤的腿又疼了。他们都睡下后我溜进祠堂，点火照明，割短了头发，偷走了爹爹的铠甲……”  
“然后你留下发梳算作告别，木须受到祖先派遣成了你的守护神……”  
她微笑着点头，他的面容向她无限贴近，随后他温柔地亲吻着她，用自己的下唇拨开她的下唇，他的舌头在她口中滑动，他的吻温暖如初，好似在这一刹那，时光回到了他们在契骨那场仓促的婚礼。  
身边仿佛燃起了烈焰，把周围的空气都抽走了，依恋和信任在两双被爱火烧得发亮的黑色眸子中翻涌，渐渐浮上他和她被笑容点燃的面颊。  
那两条项链仍陪伴着他们，她向他靠近了一点，将自己的白色挂坠托在手心，拉过他胸前的黑色挂坠，它们在她手里紧紧贴合在一起，贴合成太极上相辅相成的阴阳两极的模样。他握住她的双手，像是害怕一松手她就会消失在无尽的彼方。  
他再次亲吻了她，轻柔婉转的声线像三月的春风，拂过心间：  
“一生戎马，有你足矣。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
>  感谢您的阅读！

**Author's Note:**

> In the era of Mulan's life in Chinese history, women did not need to inherit her husband's surname after marriage. Fa Mulan does not need to be renamed Li Mulan


End file.
